mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Noxto10/One day in Equestria - rozdział 5
Witam wraz z kolejnym rozdziałem. Wiem, że długo nie było, ale jakby to powiedzieć troszkę zapomniałam o fanfiku... W dzisiejszym rozdziale: Twalot i jej głosy w głowie, piszcząca Drżypłoszka oraz Lunapaniprzerywnik Zapraszam do czytania!:) Rozdział 1 klik Rozdział 2 klik Rozdział 3 klik Rozdział 4 klik UWAGA: FANFIK POWSTAŁ W GŁOWIE AUTORA PRZED WYEMITOWANIEM 5 SEZONU MLP: FIM, WIĘC PROSZĘ WYBACZYĆ JEŚLI BĘDZIE ZAWIERAŁ DROBNE NIEŚCISŁOŚCI. Rozdział 5 Ogień - Czy wszyscy znają swoje role? – zapytała ksieżniczka Luna - Tak, ty i Discord odwrócicie jej uwagę, a ja i dziewczyny zadamy ostateczny cios – wyrecytowała Twilight. Od dłuższego czasu wędrowali w kierunku Canterlotu. Fioletowy alikorn przełknął głośno ślinę. Najbardziej obawiała się przekonać na własne oczy, zobaczyć że nie jest to jednak koszmarny sen, lecz rzeczywistość. Nie wiedziała czy zdoła obrócić swój róg przeciwko… - To nie jest Celestia – ''powiedział stanowczo głos w jej głowie – ''Przecież robisz to dla jej dobra. Lawendowa klacz uspokoiła się nieco. - Uda mi się – wyszeptała do siebie cicho. -Stójcie! – wykrzyknęła nagle Luna. Twilight spojrzała na księżniczkę. Ta wpatrywała się w niebo ponad lasem Everfree. Fioletowa klacz postanowiła wziąć z niej przykład i również spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Przez chwilę widziała w oddali tańczące ogniki, lecz z początku uznała je za przywidzenie. Później jednak w powietrze wyleciała wielka kula ognia, która po chwili rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. - Jest w lesie – powiedziała ponuro Luna - No, to akurat nietrudno wywnioskować – odparł z przekąsem Discord Twilight zastanowiła się. Jeśli Solar Flame chce żebyśmy ją znaleźli, to musi mieć pewność, że nas pokona. Może to podstęp? Może jakaś nowa, potężna broń? Księżniczka przyjaźni spojrzała na Lunę. Z jej miny wywnioskowała, że myśli o tym samym. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia odezwała się Rainbow Dash: - No… to na co czekamy? Wejdźmy tam i skopmy jej tyłek! - To nie jest takie proste. Skoro sama zdradza nam swoje położenie to musi być pewna, że zdoła nas pokonać. Najprawdopodobniej ma jakąś nową broń, albo… - Halooo, my mamy moc elementów po naszej stronie! – przerwała Lunie Rainbow i nie czekając wleciała między drzewa. Po chwili wachania reszta podążyła za nią. - Ughh, mimo że już wiele razy wchodziłam do tego lasu, nadal czuję dreszcze na samą myśl o nim – powiedziała Applejack patrząc na wyjątkowo wielkiego pająka. - Naprawdę? Bo ja uważam, że jest… AUUĆ! – odparł Discord wpadając na drzewo – Chyba muszę zaprzestać latania tyłem – mruknął - Jak myślicie, na co się tym razem natkniemy? – zapytała Pinkie nie idąc, lecz podskakując, jak to miała w zwyczaju – Może na patykowilki, albo na ogromną hydrę, albo na kurczaka, który zamienia w kamień… O! Ooo! Albo na… - Dziękujemy Pinkie, chyba już wystarczy – przerwała jej Twilight. Różowa klacz spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem. Po tych słowach nikt już się nie odezwał i podróż przebiegała w milczeniu. Twilight zauważyła, że coraz bardziej zbliżają się do zamku dwóch sióstr. Kiedyś Celestia musiała tam stawić czoła przemienionej Lunie. Dziś sytuacja się powtórzy, role będą odwrócone. Fioletowa klacz odetchnęła głęboko. Nagle przypomniała sobie sytuację sprzed kilku dni - Czy alikorny mają coś w rodzaju… ee… snów proroczych? – zapytała się księżniczki Luny. - Taak, niezwykle rzadko, ale jednak. A dlaczego pytasz? - Dzień przed bitwą śnił mi się atak odmieńców i pomyślałam… - Jesteś absolutnie pewna, że to był ten atak? – przerwała jej szybko Luna. - Kształty były bardzo zamazane, ale tak, jestem pewna. A… - A widziałaś w tym śnie coś jeszcze? – przerwała jej ponownie księżniczka nocy. Wydawała się zaniepokojona. - Jeszcze coś co przypominało postać z ognia oraz coś na kształt cieni. Ale nic z tych rzeczy nie miało miejsca podcz… Twilight znowu przerwała, tym razem jednak nie przez Lunę, lecz przez głośny huk, który spłoszył ptaki na pobliskich drzewach. Księżniczka księżyca przełknęła ślinę. - Gotowy? – spojrzała na Discorda. Ten lekko skinął głową i zniknął w cichym trzasku. Luna zmieniła się w niebieski dym (bardzo przypomina mi Nightmare Moon – pomyślała Twi) i wleciała między drzewa. - Chodźcie dziewczyny, znajdziemy miejsce, żeby obserwować to z ukrycia – powiedziała Rarity i skierowała się w krzaki. Reszta szóstki podążyła za nią. Po chwili dotarły do małej kępki wysokich zarośli. Przez gałęzie można było zobaczyć niewielki kawałek polany i fragment jednej z wieży zamkowej. Twilight wychyliła ostrożnie głowę i zobaczyła cień kucyka na tle tarczy słońca. Nagle wokół postaci zaczęły pojawiać się małe wybuchy, jeden po drugim, w dużych odstępach od siebie. Solar Flame z początku nie zwracała na nie uwagi, jednak potem musiała zareagować, ponieważ w jej stronę śmignęła wielka chmara ciast. Tak, to z pewnością w stylu Discorda, pomyślała fioletowa klacz. Chwilę później po drugiej stronie polany Twilight zobaczyła siebie z przyjaciółkami. - Zaraz, to nie mogę być ja, ja przecież stoję tutaj, a dziewczyny są ze mną. To musi być iluzja – pomyślała Twi – Jakiż to dziwny widok, oglądać siebie. Sobowtóry wzniosły się w powietrze, gotowe do użycia mocy elementów. Solar Flame roześmiała się na ich widok. - Teraz! – powiedział fioletowy alikorn. Szóstka przyjaciółek wybiegła na polanę. Wzniosły się w powietrze. Solar Flame, wcześniej zajęta iluzją, teraz skierowała się w ich stronę. - Dlaczego się nie broni? – pomyślała Twilight. Ognista klacz tylko uśmiechnęła się na ich widok. Lawendowa klacz już miała aktywować iskrę, gdy nagle popatrzyła się w oczy ich przeciwniczki. - To jest Celestia – w głowie Twilight dudniła jedna myśl. - Twilight, co się dzieje?!? – krzyknęła Rainbow. Księżniczka przyjaźni otrząsnęła się z transu i ponownie miała wygenerować iskrę, kiedy róg ognistej klaczy otoczył się aurą i przywołała… Twilight nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Solar Flame miała Klejnoty Harmoni. * * * Starlight otworzyła oczy. Nie, to jednak nie był sen. Siedziała w tej celi już od dwóch dni. Był ranek. Wiedziała, która jest pora dnia, ponieważ jej cela jako jedna z nielicznych posiadała otwór, który można było nazwać oknem, był jednak zbyt mały, żeby się przecisnąć. Nie mogła też używać magii. Od kiedy ocknęła się w tym miejscu, wiele razy próbowała wykrzesać choćby jedną iskrę ze swojego rogu, jednak za każdym razem nic się nie działo. Napełniało ją to frustacją. W celi naprzeciwko niej siedział mału smok. Dopiero po chwili zobaczyła, że on również nie śpi. - Beznadziejnie, co? – powiedział. Starlight nie miała ochoty na rozmowę, więc tylko kiwnęła głową. - Nazywam się Spike, a ty? Zaraz, czy ten mały pupilek księżniczkuni Twilight nie nazywał się Spike? - Ja? Eeem… Flower Sunrise – odpowiedziała szybko Starlight. Spike nic nie odpowiedział, ale z jego miny można było wywnioskować, że ma niezły ubaw. - Bawi cię moje imię? – zapytała Starlight z udawaną złością. - Co? Och… Nie, nie! – odpowiedział szybko. - To w takim razie co? – klacz uśniechnęłą się złośliwie. - No… Emm… - smok był bardzo zakłopotany. Starlight odczuwała satysfakcję. Przynajmniej już się zamknął. - Wiesz, może opowiem ci zabawną historię, dobrze? – zaczął Spike. – Mogę pochwalić się, że jestem… - Jesteś osobistym asystentem księżniczki Twilight, tak wiem – odpowiedziała klacz zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. - Tty mnie znasz? – Spike wydawał się szczerze zaskoczony – W każdym razie… Pewnego dnia… Starlight wydawało się, że już gorzej być nie może. Nie dość, że siedziała w tej celi, to teraz będzie jeszcze musiała wysłuchiwać paplaniny tego smoka. Norwalnie super. * * * Lunie szybciej zabiło serce. - Ona ma elementy harmoni! - pomyślała – Chociaż, może uda mi się ją zaskoczyć, nie widzi mnie. Księżniczka nocy wyleciała, zbliżając się do Solar Flame. Nagle usłyszała krzyk Twilight „Luna, za tobą!”, a chwilę później wszystko się skończyło. Ciemność. Spadała w ciemność. * * * Twilight bezsilnie patrzyła, jak czarny dym oplata Lunę. Pozbawione klejnotów Drzewo Harmoni mogło już nie mieć dość siły, by kontrolować siły puszczy Everfree. Ich przeciwniczka również zauważyła otaczające ich chmury, ale wysłała w powietrze słup ognia, rozdzielający się na mniejsze pociski, które wniknęły w obłoki. Rozległ się piskliwy krzyk i chmury rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Twilight zobaczyła nieprzytomną, spadającą Lunę. Wystrzeliła w jej kierunku, jednak Solar Flame również nie trwoniła czasu. - Dopadnie ją przede mną – pomyślała Twilight – Co robić, co robić?! Ognista klacz wysłała w stronę Luny ognistoczerwony promień, jednak w tej samej chwili przy księżniczce nocy pojawił się Discord i Luna zniknęła z głośnym trzaskiem, a promień trafił Pana chaosu prosto w plecy. Siła pocisku wcisnęła Draconequusa w ziemię. - Nie! – Twilight usłyszała pisk Fluttershy. Księżniczka szybko wróciła do przyjaciółek i znów gorączkowo próbowała wykrzesać iskrę. - Jest! – wykrzyknęła nagle Twilight. Fioletowa klacz zobaczyła sześciokolorową tęczę, wystrzeliwującą ku niebu. - No, no, no, nie tak szybko moje małe kucyki – powiedziała Solar Flame i wyciągnęła przed siebie jeden z klejnotów. Róg alikorna zaświecił się czarną poświatą i klacz wstrzyknęła do środka klejnotu czarny płyn, który wypełnił jego wnętrze. Twilight usłyszała rozdzierający powietrze krzyk Rarity i szybko obróciła się w jej stronę. Kątem oka zobaczyła jak tęcza zamigotała i znikła. Powierniczka klejnotu szczodrości dalej miotała się w powietrzu, wrzeszcząc z bólu. Po kilku sekundach znieruchomiała i zaczęła spadać, lecz została złapana przez Rainbow. Niebieska klacz popatrzyła z przerażeniem na Twilight, ale po krótkiej chwili sama krzyknęła i wypuszczając z kopyt nieprzytomną Rarity spadała ku ziemii. Jednocześnie księżniczka przyjaźni usłyszała za plecami krzyki Applejack i Pinkie, a także pisk Fluttershy. - I kolejny, kolejny, kolejny i kolejny – powiedziała ich przeciwniczka odrzucając od siebie klejnoty – Widzisz Twilight, dopadłam wszystkich twoich przyjaciół, a ty nie zrobiłaś KOMPLETNIE NIC, żeby mnie powstrzymać. Co z ciebie za przyjaciółka? – wyszydziła z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. - Nie! – Twilight była na granicy płaczu. Desperacko spróbowała odebrać Solar swój klejnot. - Nie Twilight, to należy do mnie – uśmiech zszedł z twarzy ognistej klaczy – Nie widzisz, że jesteś już na przegranej pozycji? Wkrótce dołączysz do swoich przyjaciółek, a wtedy ja odnajdę Lunę i ZABIJĘ JĄ! - NIE! – wykrzyknęła powtórnie Twi i wysłała w stronę Solar najsilniejszy pocisk jaki zdołała wykonać, jednak ognista klacz zasłoniła się Klejnotem Magii. Twilight zakręciło się w głowie i boleśnie spadła na ziemię. Daremnie próbowała wykrzesać z rogu choćby jedną iskrę. Obok niej wylądowała Solar Flame, pomachała jej przed nosem najsilniejszym z klejnotów, już zadraśniętym przez zaklęcie jego powierniczki, a potem wstrzyknęła do środka taką samą czarną substancję co pozostałym. Fioletowa klacz wzdrygnęła się z bólu, jednak zmusiła się, żeby nie krzyknąć. Nie da jej tej satysfakcji. - Widzisz, już przegrałaś – powiedziała cicho Solar. - Przyjaźń nigdy nie umiera – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby Twilight. - Mówisz? – powiedziała prawie szeptem ognista klacz i podniosła z ziemii Klejnot Magii, po czym przełamała go na pół Z ust księżniczki przyjaźni wyrwał się długi, przenikliwy wrzask. Twilight już nie panowała nad swoim ciałem. Ból, potworny ból, jakiego nie czuła jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Twilight wstrząsały drgawki. Solar Flame dalej łamała klejnot na części. Ogień trawił wnętrzności lawendowej klaczy, wypalał wszystko; myśli, uczucia… Twilight pragnęła tylko, żeby to się skończyło. - Słodkich snów Twi – ironicznie wyszeptała jej do ucha Solar Flame, po czym odeszła od konającej klaczy. Ostatnie co zobaczyła fioletowa klacz to szczątki klejnotu, z których wypływała gęsta, podobna do krwi, czarna maź. Twillight zamknęła powieki i posłusznie oddała się w ramiona otaczającej ją ciemności. Później nie było już nic. KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 5 Rozdział 6: niebawem… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Blogi zawsze aktualne